Izuku Midoriya x Shouto Todoroki
by MAybeFairy
Summary: A slowing blossoming romance possible ruined by an explosive jealous manic?
1. Chapter 1

**I only own the plot, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.**

 **Italic is each character thoughts**

 **Let's start our story  
**

" **Oh no, I'm going to be late Mr. Aizawa is going to be pissed again. This is the third time I've been late this week!" Izuku mumbled to himself as he ran down the hall towards his class.**

" **Welcome, glad you could finally make it to class Midoriya." Mr. Aizawa said as Izuku attempted to sneak as quietly as possible into class. Izuku ended up staying after school for a small but harsh lecture. "Midoriya this the third time, why is it that you're always late?"** _ **I can't tell him he wouldn't understand, what do I say then?**_ " **I-I've just been staying up really late training, so I slept through my alarm," Izuku said making the most serious face he could make. " If you say so, but don't be late tomorrow. Got it Midoriya?" asked Mr. Aizawa. "Yes, got it, Mr. Aizawa," Izuku said as he walked away relieved.** _ **I couldn't tell I'd spent most of the last three days writing a perfect love letter for Shoto. He wouldn't understand how I feel, knowing him he'd just say "That is still not a proper excuse Midoriya you need to do better, don't worry about love you're here to become a hero not to find a lover."**_ " ***sigh* Guess I'll actually sleep tonight,"** **Izuku mumbled to himself as he walked home. On his way home he decided to grab small sweet, so he went to find a crepe shop. When he spotted Shoto.** _ **This is my chance to give it to him!**_ " **H-hey Todoroki, I didn't think you were the type to like sweets," Izuku said smiling a big dorky grin while blushing slightly. "Hey Midoriya, yeah most people think that and are usually surprised when they find out," Shoto replied after taking a bite into his crepe that was filled with a mixture of strawberries and banana bits topped off with whip cream and chocolate syrup. Shoto waited for Midoriya to finish ordering his own crepe. "Thanks, for waiting for me," Izuku said after receiving his lemon flavored crepe stuffed with blueberries and raspberries that had a dollop of whip cream on the center of it. " I wanted to give you something." Izuku began. " Can you promise you won't open it until I leave, and when you do please keep what you find between the two of us?" He said trembling slightly. " Sure, Midoriya," Shoto said shoving the last piece of his crepe into his mouth. "Thank you Todoroki, I appreciate it," Izuku said with whip cream and blueberry juice on the side of his face. "Midoriya you have a some whipped cream and blueberry juice on your face," Shoto said wiping it off with his thumb, then licking it off his finger. "U-uh, thanks Todoroki," Izuku said with his face turning as red a Shoto's hair. " Well, I should start hea-" "Wait take this with you first," Izuku said handing a small white envelope. Izuku paced as fast as he could home, then locked himself into his room. "I-I did," he said with sobbing silently in the dark. After a couple of minutes Izuku got up and change into his pajamas and went to sleep with tears still in his eyes but a big dorky smile on his face.**


	2. Chapter 2

✧ **･ﾟ** **: *✧** **･ﾟ** ***( ͡˘̴ ͜ ʖ̫ ͡˘̴ )*** **･ﾟ✧** ***:** **･ﾟ✧**

 **~Kawaii Lenny~**

 **Izuku is the first one in class that morning, so he sat in his seat with his head down against the table covered by his arms. "Wow I didn't think you'd get here so early," Mr. Aizawa said as he walked into the classroom. "How early am I?" Izuku said raising his head slowly. "We have twenty-five minutes until students should come into the school." Mr. Aizawa said shaking his head. "Oh, I didn't realize what time it was when I left," Izuku said embarrassed. "Whatever I'm going to the sleep. Don't cause any trouble," he said slamming gently against the floor.** _**Well, at least he didn't lecture me.**_

 **Half an hour later Izuku was woken up by Shouto freezing his arms. " Izuku wake up, come on we need to talk," he said freezing his arms to wake him up. "What is it Todoroki," Izuku said yawning in between as he raised his head. "Let's talk," Shouto said dragging Izuku to a less crowded area. "S-so what do want Shouto," Izuku said lowering his head to avoid falling into a deep trance from Shouto's eyes. Instead of talking Shouto gave Izuku a passionate kiss that was soft. His lips tasted like freshly grown green apples, sweet yet sour. After he went back to class, leaving poor Izuku in a happily confused state. Izuku snapped back to reality when he heard the bell go off, so he began returning to class.**

 **During lunch, Izuku pulled Shouto to the side and asked him about this morning. Shouto pulled Izuku close and whispered into his ear " I feel the same way so now you are mine." He then kisses Izuku with more power and passion than their first kiss. Shouto walked away blushing at how cute Izuku was when he is flustered, Izuku, on the other hand, was mad at how left him wanting more of his sweet and sour lips and their burning passion. "Why is he so damn amazing!" Izuku said made and mesmerized as he walked back to his table. "What happened back there Deku?" asked Uraraka when she saw Izuku's face. "Nothing." He replied as he sat back down and continued eating his lunch. "You sure?" asked Iida. "Yes, I'm fine. Izuku said with a slightly harsh tone. After Izuku calmed down the three continued their lunch, but little Izuku knows that someone saw what really happened.**

 **(Katsuki Bakugou's Pov)**

 _ **That damn bastard he should know that Deku is mine, I guess I'll go have a word with him.**_ " **Hey, Loser," Katsuki said as he angrily stomped over to Shouto table, with his hands making an explosion that got bigger the closer to the table. "You need to know Deku's mine so back off," Bakugou said pulling Shouto up from his collar. "I have no idea what you are talking about," he said freezing Bakugou to escape from his grip. " Stop fooling around Todoroki you know what I'm talking, I saw you and Deku making out earlier," he said exploding the ice and prepared to fight. "Boys stop this is not the time or place for this." Mr. Aizawa said before Bakugou was able to attack took away his and Todoroki quirks. "You too can settle this later date somewhere away from here." He said putting eye-drops into his eyes and returned back to his sleeping bag.**

 **(End of Katsuki Bakugou's POV)**

 **V●ω●V ←- This is Muffie, They enjoy eating reviews are their favorite treats please feed them and make them happy! V✪ω✪V ~~**


End file.
